Estonian patent EE05640 “Device for exercising in a horizontal position” with publication date 15 Jun. 2011, is known. It constitutes a base following the shape of a human body for exercising in a supine position, wherein pursuant to one realisation sample the base is placed in a suitable vessel filled with water in a way that permits the person to do suitable exercises from a lying position on the waterline.
This can be considered the closest solution from the point of view of background art. The disadvantage of such a solution is the availability of a suitable vessel, the need to secure the base safely to the vessel and in addition the significant quantity of water required to fill the vessel.
The aim of the invention is to eliminate these and other technical problems.